Riddle Me Forever After
by AAHarleyQuinn06669
Summary: A riddle leads to a laugh, a laugh to a joke, a joke to a kiss...now this is their life


The sun is shining brighter than ever before, robins are flying around and for once I don't mean the boy wonder. Smiles and cheers fill the air as I now stand at the door awaiting the newest chapter in my life to meets me at the door; my once best friend turned lover turned best friend again "Good luck dear" He wishes as the music plays a classical song, not the normal traditional song you hear on a day like today in everyone's life, but a beautiful classical song composed by him for this moment. He called it 'Dark Mystery' funny thing is it's a play off my work name.

Here I am standing next to my best girlfriend Pamela and my mind matches my heart, its racing. Jonathan pulls me aside "Dear Child, don't fear this day" He comforted and for the first time in my life I realized he wasn't being consumed by his Borderline Personality disorder or psychosis, for once he was truly Jonathan and he was helping me.

"Take this dear, you'll feel better I promise" He insisted as he handed me a vial labeled 'For the girl' and I looked at the vial and him, and opened it and consumed it. I knew right then the feeling consuming me; I was warm, my fears erased, my color changing back to normal, my pulse now stabalized. I held the vial in hand "Neurotoxins containing the anti-fear toxin and mortalitization serum?" I inquired now a little concerned. "Indeed it is Child" He said grinning darkly, now pulling me towards him as he kisses my forehead "My gift to you; giving you your life back" he informed me as he stepped aside so Selina could approach me. "No more Gotham Sirens" She said placing the tiara Edward gave me years ago on my head "'Lina, Once a Siren, ALWAYS a Siren" I said hugging her tightly.I knew from the vibes of certain people I wasn't the only one who was gonna be emotional today, this was a big day; a day most never imagined happening for the fact I'm a genius mastermind's girl and considered one of

Gotham City's Most Wanted, well actually so isn't the love of my life; all due reality who isn't? Selina reaches over to brush some faint white shimmer to my cheeks for added highlight, as soon as she is done she hands me a lipstick case containing my crimson blood red lipstick and I uncover it and apply it to my lips, she then hands me my bouquet of flower with are emerald green, crimson red, and jet black roses with baby's breath mixed into them. Jonathan pushes the doors open as the classical music score fills the air, and I walk down the aisle in front of me, to see a tall and lean man with green eyes, a deep green almost black tux, glasses, brown hair standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me, and as I step up to him in my aqua ice dress with diamond shapes cut out of the side and out of the back. The man takes my hand to help me up "You look enchanting Harleen" he informs me "Thank you Edward; You look handsome as always dear"

I reply back as Edward takes my hands into his as the man next to us starts speaking the words we have been waiting for a life time to hear. Everyone never expected me to be with Edward, he was my childhood best friend, my high school sweetheart, his personality was anything but cold, his eyes and his genius intelligence was what gave him the sexy factor.

Edward looks at me "I do" he replies to the man next to us as they both look at me now more positive than anything I wanted to do this. "Miss Quinzel?" The man asked. "I DO!" I said with a excited chipperness in my voice, as I smile easily at Eddie. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" and with those words Edward slid his hand to the back of my neck and we moved in towards each other and we kissed. We then left the Arkham Asylum's Chapel and we left. Hours later after the reception Eddie and I arrived at our new home and as he opened the car door he picked me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he kicked the door shut. Our house was a beautiful gothic style house and it was on a private road, as he opened the gate and he started carrying me up to the house he looked at me "Eddie, it's beautiful" I chime in a glee filled tone.

"Not as beautiful as you Harley" He replied as we approached the door. "Eddie; this day is a dream come true" I add in reply. "As it should be hun" Now opening the door and carrying me inside, and as we're inside I watch him close the door and I slide my hand up his neck and take off his hat, and now throwing it to the floor. Edward and I kiss again; this time deeper, longer and more passionate than before as he places me onto the couch, as he walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of champagne and takes down a couple glasses from the cabinet and pours some champagne into both glasses, turning around and walking towards me and as soon as he sits on the couch he hands one to me, placing his hand on my leg "To our new life" He says holding up his glass "To our new life" I add now raising my glass and clinking it with his. "Our life begins with a riddle forever after" I add as we sip our champagne and put the glasses on the table, and he pulls me into his arms with a smile, now feeling safe, secure, and loved I look at him my eyes meeting his and I fall asleep right there in his arms. "Riddle forever after, I like it" he says as he pulls me close, lays his head next to mine and falls asleep for the night.


End file.
